


Redhead in a library

by Minimalist_Furniture



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Earp Curse (Wynonna Earp), Cheerleader Waverly Earp, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, M/M, No Revenants (Wynonna Earp), University, Waverly's a fresher, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship, i've actually planned this one, my second multi chapter fic, nicole plays rugby, so hopefully its readable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimalist_Furniture/pseuds/Minimalist_Furniture
Summary: Nicole is a second year criminal psychology student and scrum half on the women's rugby team. Waverly is a fresher just starting her classical civilisations degree. Both find themselves navigating new found friendships and relationships. Hopefully this will be a light-hearted journey through the trials of university life.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124





	1. The library

Waverly Earp stumbled through the aisles of the library, her stack of books covering everything from Greek civilisation, Persian architecture and the fall of Rome weighed her down and made the journey to the doors a long trek. Despite the books, Waverly hadn’t actually been assigned any work for her first year Classical Civilisations degree yet. But as a planner she wanted to be ahead of the group for their first lecture. She was practically beaming behind the stack of books at the thought of sitting in her lecture theatre listening to an expert on her favourite topic. Lost in thought she didn’t notice the approaching figure until they jumped sideways to avoid her, shocking Waverly and causing ‘Herodotus’s histories’ to fall to the floor.  
‘Oh my god im so sorry!’ said Waverly, ‘I didn’t see you, I had my hands full and I was daydreaming’  
The woman in front of her chuckled, ‘no worries’ she then bent down to grab the fallen novel ‘here you dropped this’ she added, placing it atop the stack.  
‘oh thankyou, sorry its my first time in the library and I was way too excited’ rambled Waverly ‘I shouldn’t have said that, you probably think I’m such a nerd’  
The woman laughed heartily, her red hair swinging slightly over her shoulders. Waverly blushed and ducked her head behind the pile. ‘I should go’ she muttered, embarrassed that she had admitted to being way too into learning to a complete stranger.  
‘No I was laughing because I thought that was pretty cute’ the redhead admitted, ‘I’m Nicole’ she said as a blushing Waverly looked out from behind her books. ‘This library is one of my favourite places on the campus to be honest’  
‘really?’ Waverly asked  
‘yeah its just so peaceful’ Nicole replied ‘and it’s a big contrast to my second favourite place on campus’ Waverly looked at Nicole with an inquisitive and shy smile. ‘oh, the others the rugby pitch’  
‘That cool! I’m not good at catching so I’d be useless on a rugby team’ Waverly laughed  
‘yeah that’s pretty essential’ Nicole teased with a smile. Waverly blushed again.  
‘I’m Waverly’ she smiled, meeting the eyes of the taller girl.  
‘Nice to meet you Waverly, I hope you manage to read all of those books’ said Nicole.  
‘Thanks, I hope you enjoy your book on…uh….’ Waverly peered at the volume in Nicole’s arms ‘Murderers of the 20th century?’ Waverly said in a questioning tone.  
‘oh I study Criminal psychology, I’ve not just got a weird obsession with murder’ Nicole assured  
‘yeah sure’ said Waverly with a laugh. Both women laughed, and a beat of silence followed.  
‘well Waverly, I hope I see you around’ smiled Nicole.  
‘Yeah I hope so too’ said Waverly as she stepped past Nicole and walked out onto campus through the double doors.

\------------------------------------------------------

Waverly dumped the pile of books onto the fresh sheets, her halls were modest but comfortable and had come with the brilliant benefit of two excellent flatmates.  
‘Jeremy!!’ Waverly yelled, poking her head into the corridor. ‘Jeremy!!’ she increased the volume.  
‘Yes!! Waves don’t yell, I only live next door!’ The young man stepped into the corridor, his transformers pyjama t-shirt gave away that he’d only just got out of bed.  
‘Sorry Jeremy’ Waverly muttered. ‘can we do a movie night tonight?’  
‘Waves we’re going out!’ Jeremy said incredulously. ‘we talked about this last night’ Waverly groaned. ‘Its sports social night and everyone says its worth going’ Waverly groaned louder and pouted her lips slightly ‘do not give me that look, you agreed!’. Waverly was just about to disagree when another door in the hall burst open.  
‘you’d better not be backing out on me Waverly Earp!’  
‘Chrissy’ Waverly whined.  
‘no, don’t whine at me’ She interrupted. ‘you agreed last night and it’ll be fun! Maybe you’ll meet a nice guy’ at this Waverly rolled her eyes. Her sexuality was something shed only just figured out for herself and having Chrissy make comments assuming she wanted to meet a guy was really tiring.  
‘Ugh, fine’ Waverly relented, keen to stop the current conversation. Jeremy and Chrissy whooped in celebration and immediately started discussing plans amongst themselves. Waverly became consumed in thought. Of all the topics that crossed her mind she couldn’t pull her thoughts away from the redhead in the library. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

At 11pm, after a heavy round of pre-drinking, Jeremy, Waverly and Chrissy Stumbled into the student union club, giggling as they walked. Jeremy pushed open the doors to the club and the music pounded through Waverly’s feet, it was arguably too loud but in her intoxicated state Waverly smiled wider than ever.  
She had received a message from Wynonna earlier in the night to say she would be at the union tonight. However drunk Waverly couldn’t care less and just wanted to dance with her new friends.  
The dance floor heaved with people, Sport teams dressed in costumes filled every corner and the floor was slippery with spilled drinks. The three friends joined the floor and held hands as they walked through the crush of people. Careful not to let go and lose each other. The found a small spot and grouped closely together. The lights span above them and bass thumped like shockwaves through the crowd.  
The three young people danced wildly laughing and shouting along to the words, the air was thick and humid, and Waverly’s mouth felt dry.  
‘I’m going to get a drink’ She yelled.  
‘what??’ yelled Chrissy in reply.  
‘a drink!’ she bellowed, miming.  
Jeremy and Chrissy both nodded and Waverly pointed to each of them as if to ask if they wanted one, both shook their heads.  
She stepped into the crowd and disappeared, Waverly reappeared from the selection of randomly dressed people near the bar and pushed through to order. A minute or two later Waverly stepped away from the bar, hands clutching a JD and Coke. She moved back towards her friends but as she did, so a huge figure blundered into her path, he didn’t see her and she stepped quickly sideways. Her foot hit a patch of spilled drink and slipped out from underneath her. In her heels she couldn’t get grip on the frictionless floor and she slid into someone tall and firm, the drink in her hands going all over the weirdly dressed figure.  
‘Fuck I am so sorry!’ she yelled. Attempting to wipe away the sticky coke with her hands. Her fruitless efforts did nothing, and the costume was soaked all down the front. ‘oh god I’m sorry’ she said clasping her hands to her mouth. The realisation hit her that she had just been wiping her hands all over the woman’s chest.  
‘Well if you count the library this morning, I think this is our second date. So, we’re right on schedule’ Nicole said with a wink.  
‘oh my god Nicole, I’m so sorry. You must think I’m the clumsiest’ She rambled, apologies tumbling from her lips, ‘I can’t believe I’ve ruined your…uh…’  
‘Tweenies’ Nicole laughed ‘it’s a tweenies costume, I’m Jake’  
‘Oh, Yeah… I think I see it’ Waverly puzzled.  
‘there’s 4 of us as the tweenies somewhere here, the rugby theme was kids TV’ Nicole explained. ‘What are you dressed as?’ She asked.  
‘Myself?’ Waverly quipped back. ‘I’m not in a sports team, my sister is though? Basketball I think she’s dressed as a dinosaur or something’  
‘So boring Waverly’ Nicole said with a smile.  
‘That’s me, boring book loving Waverly’ She laughed.  
‘You’re something else Waverly, I don’t think I’ve ever met someone like you before’ Nicole took one step closer to her and looked into her eyes intensely.  
‘In a good way?’ Waverly questioned with a shy smile.  
‘Definitely in a good way’ Nicole leaned in tipping her head slightly. Waverly rose up as if to meet Nicole’s lips.  
‘WAVERLY!’ Shouted a voice.  
Both women jumped back shocked, Waverly twisted her head round to find the source of the voice. Chrissy Nedley came barging through a crowd of burly men dressed like superheroes dragging a giggling Jeremy by the hand.  
‘Waves, where have you been!’ Chrissy Shrieked, Waverly took a breath to explain herself  
‘I…Uh…’  
‘Never mind that now, I have found the cutest boy for you, He’s a football player and he has these arms…’ Chrissy dazed looked skywards. ‘You have to meet him’. Chrissy grabbed Waverly’s arm and pulled. Waverly blushed bright red, and by means of apology to Nicole turned back towards her and mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ hoping it conveyed the panic of missing out on what should have been a life-changing first kiss.


	2. The Student Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of an almost kiss and we meet wynonna!

As the Blonde girl led Waverly from her sight, Nicole sighed. She had hoped Waverly wouldn’t just be another straight girl hoping to experiment but that was the vibe she was getting. She down the rest of her beer to snap herself out of it and headed to the bar.

\-----------------------------------------------

‘Chrissy!’ Waverly whined to her friend. ‘could you not see I was having a conversation’ Disgruntled, Waverly scowled at the blonde girl and shook her head.  
‘Why? Was it important?’ Chrissy inquired ‘because this footballer is super important and he’d like to have a conversation with you I’m sure’ she winked suggestively.  
‘I’m not really in the mood to meet anyone Chris’ Waverly sighed, hoping her friend would relent. ‘I’ve had a long day’ She really hoped Chrissy would drop the subject and offer to go back to the flat.  
‘Waves come on!’ the blonde whined  
‘He’s so cute and if you don’t go for him I will!’ Jeremy added. Chrissy took Waverly’s hand and attempted to drag her into the crowd. Waverly quickly and assertively shook her hand from Chrissy’s grasp.  
‘No Chrissy, I really don’t want to meet anyone’ Waverly said. Her mouth set in a fierce line. The other two looked shocked, neither of them had ever seen Waverly so angry or determined.  
‘Sorry Waverly, we didn’t mean to upset you’ Jeremy chimed in. ‘We just thought it’d be nice’  
‘Yeah sorry Waves’ Chrissy added, dropping her head in apology. ‘Do you want to dance some more? Just the three of us?’  
‘No I want to go home, but you two stay, Have a good night’ Said Waverly with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Jeremy tried to interject in protest, offering to accompany her home. ‘no I’m fine, you guys go dance’ She gave each of them a quick hug and turned to walk out of the building. Sighing to herself Waverly set off to walk the dark path to her flat. 

\----------------------------------------------

At the bar Nicole stuck her arm out to pay the bartender. He grasped the money in her hand and she felt a soft weight thump into the back of her knees, stumbling slightly and leaning on the bar she turned around to find the culprit. The sight that greeted her should have been a shock to someone who hadn’t spent each and every Wednesday for a year at sport social night. The costume was made from green bin bags and toilet roll tubes. It resembled a large reptile. ‘Maybe a crocodile?’ Nicole thought to herself.  
‘Hey watch your tail’ Nicole said loudly. The crocodile swung round rapidly.  
‘Sorry, dude.’ Said the woman ‘It has a mind of its own’. The woman looked Nicole up and down and laughed loudly. ‘The fuck are you dressed as?’.  
‘One of the tweenies’ Nicole sighed. ‘I don’t know where the rest of them have gone’. The woman beside her gave a hearty laugh and patted the bar stool next to her.  
‘Have a seat’ Said the woman taking a swig of her drink ‘I’m Wynonna, most people just call me Earp though’  
‘Nicole’ said the taller girl, taking a seat and offering a hand to Wynonna. ‘Nicole Haught’. Wynonna’s smile widened and she snorted slightly with amusement.  
‘Hot?’ she laughed incredulously. ‘Like its getting hot in here?’  
Nicole let out a short laugh for the original use of her name.  
‘No, H-a-u-g-h-t’ Explained Nicole. ‘But I get that a lot’  
‘Haught-shot. You’ll get it a lot more now that you’ve met me’ Wynonna added, raising her drink to cheers Nicole. ‘You want to drink with me? Considering your tweenies pals are missing?’ Nicole considered this offer, looked at Wynonna and clinked their glasses together.  
‘Sure why not. I’ve nothing to lose’ laughed Nicole  
‘That’s the spirit’ cheered Wynonna, She slapped money down on the bar and called for the bartender. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, bouncers swarmed through the packed club. Wynonna and Nicole stumbled from the Student Union into the cold late September night. They laughed wildly at the freshers winding their way to bed and gripped each other to steady themselves.  
‘So Haught-y’ Wynonna shouted, ears still ringing from the music, ‘Where’s home?... I need to crash on your sofa’ Nicole looked at her confused. ‘Basically my older sister will kill me if I come in this late’  
‘No Problem Earp, You can crash’ Slurred Nicole, Wynonna smiled widely and clasped Nicole’s shoulder in appreciation. ‘Why do you live with your sister?’ She asked.  
‘Willa’s got a job’ Wynonna said with a shrug. ‘I don’t pay rent’ Nicole nodded in understanding.  
‘Sweet deal’ Nicole shrugged.  
‘Its not bad’ Wynonna shrugged back. ‘But anyway, where do you live?’ Nicole noticed the abrupt change of subject but even in her inebriated state, chose not to ask anymore questions and respect Wynonna’s privacy.  
‘Just on Bakers court, not far’ Nicole pointed right, down the street. The two set off walking . though minutes into the walk they passed a takeaway on the right and Wynonna slowed down to look through the darkened windows of the shop. Her face forlorn as she realised, they weren’t serving food anymore. ‘Come on Earp, its shut and I’ve got the freshers fair in the morning’  
‘Idiot’ Laughed Wynonna as she caught the redhead ‘don’t ever take the morning slot. Do what I’ve done and agree to take the latest time’  
‘I’m definitely a morning person, Id be useless in the afternoon’ Nicole said ‘wouldn’t be a very good advert for rugby if I was asleep at the table’ The two women laughed. ‘Just through here’ Nicole stated searching for her keys in her jacket. They walked through an arch into the courtyard of a tall apartment block. The grey stone walls sheltered them from the wind and Nicole turned to the nearest door on her right. Fumbling with the key slightly before opening the door she led Wynonna up two flights of stairs to the flat she shared with her rugby teammates. Kate and Eliza would be asleep by now so she put a finger to her lips and shushed at Wynonna who mimicked the gesture and tip toed exaggeratedly through the door. Nicole stifled a laugh and Wynonna snorted at her own antics.  
They walked as quietly as possible down the cramped hallway. Nicole opened the door to the living room and ushered Wynonna inside. The brunette threw herself down on to the sofa in her full crocodile costume and fell asleep pretty much immediately. Nicole laughed at Wynonna and took out her phone. 

To : Bakers Court 21 A Group chat  
-I have a friend crashing on the sofa so don’t be creeped out in the morning, she’s harmless! x – 

Nicole closed her phone and for the first time in about an hour she thought about her almost kiss with Waverly. She sighed and ran a hand through red hair. Disappointed that she couldn’t text the younger girl and resolving to get her number if she saw her again, Nicole slouched to her room and led down fully clothed to sleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Waverly Earp had left the bar shortly after her conversation with Chrissy and Jeremy. She was frustrated at the two of them but knew she couldn’t stay mad at them. After all Chrissy only kept suggesting boys for her because she didn’t know Waverly was also interested in girls. And of course, she wasn’t to know that at this current moment Waverly’s thoughts had been monopolised by a certain redhaired rugby player. Waverly decided on the way up the stairs to their flat that she had to tell them she was bisexual. If only to take a weight off her shoulders. Once she had changed into her pyjamas and was under the covers she pulled out her phone.

To : Chrissy’s Angels group chat 

-Hey guys, sorry for bailing so early. I just wasn’t feeling too good. We still going to the fresher’s fair first thing?

A moment later the first reply came in accompanied by a picture of Jeremy and Chrissy pouting and looking sad in front of the DJ booth. 

Chrissy – so sad you’re not here. Yeah, I’m still up for that, got to find the hot teams!!

Waverly rolled her eyes

Jeremy – Yeah, I’m in!!  
Waverly – Great, can we go for when it starts?  
Chrissy – ugh, if we must waves!  
Waverly – brilliant, Okay guys enjoy your night. Im going to bed. Don’t be too loud when you come in! xx  
Jeremy – Yes mum!!  
Jeremy – Only joking luv u xx

Waverly stared at her phone. Lost in thought. Only 30 minutes ago she had been about to kiss someone she’d just met. She shook her head to try and get rid of the thought. But red haired and cute dimples just kept swimming into her mind. She rolled over in bed and smiled into her pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! let me know. If anyone has an university names to suggest comment below


	3. The Freshers fair

Despite the late night of drinking and only getting home at 3am, Nicole rolled out of bed at 8:30. Dressing quickly into her running leggings and one of many university branded shirts. Nicole yawned as she locked the front door behind her. 

The air was chilly and the wind whipped through the courtyard. She set off at a brisk pace to the park two streets down where the morning dew gripped the grass. She only passed one other person, an elderly man walking an equally old looking Labrador. Nicole liked to run early and with no music blasting in her ears. The sounds of nature calmed her and the quiet was invigorating. In her first year Nicole had bought a gym membership but discovered that the sweaty environment of the campus gym was not motivating. The park reminded her of the sleepy town she had grown up in. 

At the 2.5km mark, the night of heavy drinking caught up with Nicole and she decided to head back to see if Wynonna was alive. She stretched as she finally reached the courtyard. The weather had become more mild during her run and the wind didn’t whip her hair as it had earlier. Nicole jogged up the stairs and quietly crept down the corridor. She pushed the door to the living room open and slid inside. Wynonna was where she’d left her, arms slung either side of the couch with her face into the cushions. Her right foot brushed the floor and she let out a small snore. Nicole chuckled to herself and entered the small galley kitchen. She turned on the kettle and retrieved two mugs from the cupboard. 

‘If you’re making coffee can you put some form of whisky in mine’ mumbled Wynonna through the couch cushions.   
Nicole laughed ‘No Earp I cannot. Its 9:30’ She added the cheap instant coffee to the mugs and poured in the boiled water from the kettle. ‘now get your ass of my sofa, I need to leave soon’ She added.  
‘No, leave me here’ Groaned Wynonna, ‘it’s too early’   
‘Oi, Drink this’ Said Nicole offering Wynonna the larger of the two mugs. Wynonna sighed and pushed herself into a sitting position. She grasped the mug with two hands and brought it to her mouth.   
‘This stuff is shit’ She whined. ‘How do you drink this’ Wynonna quickly put the mug down.   
‘I just close my eyes and pretend its actually good’ Nicole shrugged taking a sip.   
Nicole grabbed the TV remote and flicked on the news. The two women watched in silence for a while, sipping coffee and trying not to grimace at the taste.   
‘So, What team do you play for Haught?’ Asked Wynonna   
‘Pardon?’ Nicole asked incredulously. Wynonna laughed loudly, Clueing into the misunderstanding.   
‘I mean what sports team’ She said with a wide smile. ‘I kind of guessed which team you play for’ she said with a wink.  
‘Rugby’ said Nicole with a small laugh ‘yeah I’ve played since I was 10’   
‘I play basketball. First team’ she said with a hint of pride.   
‘Nice’ nodded Nicole.   
‘So Haughty I’m out for drinks tonight with some friends. You want to come?’ Wynonna asked.   
Nicole nodded ‘Yeah I think im free, ill let you know’ She gestured with her hand ‘let me put my number in your phone’ Wynonna handed it over and Nicole quickly typed it in. ‘Alrigth now finish your coffee and get out of my house’ She laughed.  
‘First of all, not a house it’s a Flat’ Wynonna chuckled ‘and Secondly that’s very rude, but okay you do need to shower before the fair’ Nicole punched her lightly in the shoulder.   
‘You’d better be gone when I get out’ Nicole joked. ‘and don’t wake my flatmates’   
‘Alright Haught-pants don’t get your knickers in a twist. I’ll see you later. Shorty’s at 9:30’ She said as she stood up, ‘Don’t be late’ Wynonna added as she headed out of the door.   
Nicole shook her head in disbelief and started towards the bathroom for a well-earned shower. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly Earp had always been an early riser. Today was no different. With the exciting prospect of signing up for societies she was awake a full hour before she needed to be. She decided to spend her time making breakfast and catching up on Killing eve. After finishing her Weetabix and Soy milk and seeing Jodie Comer ruthlessly murder a man, she undressed and jumped into the shower. Letting the water pour over her from head to toe she closed her eyes and lathered and rinsed her hair. Deep down Waverly had a hope that she would see a certain redhead at the rugby booth and she was not so secretly excited about it. 

Roughly 30 minutes before they needed to leave she knocked on Chrissy’s door and then Jeremy’s. It took a while but eventually both of her friends came to the door. Their eyes bleary and looking very hungover.   
‘Morning!’ Waverly exclaimed. Her two friends winced at the volume. ‘Lets go!!’   
Jeremy groaned and Chrissy let out a sigh. ‘why are you so chirpy, its 9:30’ Asked Jeremy.   
‘Because its an exciting day! Come on guys’ The two students shut their doors and Waverly hoped they were getting ready. 5 minutes later Waverly sent a message to the group chat. 

To: Chrissy’s angels group chat  
Waverly – Ready yet? Xx  
Chrissy – No Waves, give us like 10 minutes! We wont be late I promise xx  
Jeremy – Maybe ill need 15 x  
Waverly – hurry uppppp, I want to gooooo xx

Waverly hoped her messages weren’t too nagging. She was just too excited, She had a couple of societies she was thinking of joining but one she was a little nervous about. Her nerves were manifesting as eagerness and she struggled to wait. She made a cup of chamomile tea to help calm herself and was just finishing the last drops when Jeremy’s door opened and he stepped out still yawning. Chrissy followed a moment later and the two of them quickly made and ate a slice of toast each before Waverly ushered them out of the door. 

Waverly walked briskly towards the student union. Her flatmates however were falling behind. Still very lethargic and moaning about the unavoidable brightness of the September sun.  
The student union was packed with people meandering between stalls. It was a hive of activity and Waverly loved the noise of chattering people talking about what made them passionate. Passion was Waverly’s favourite thing, it was what pushed people forward and made them driven towards their goals. 

Chrissy requested they started at the stall offering free doughnuts. Waverly spoke briefly with the stallholder while Chrissy and Jeremy ate their doughnuts and took the free pens that were offered. Waverly dragged her two friends round the first few stalls. After their doughnuts Jeremy and Chrissy began to talk to her more and laugh and joke about the ridiculous variety of societies and businesses that were advertising at the fairs. Chrissy took every free item that was offered and Waverly rolled her eyes when Chrissy waggled a pack of condoms at the sexual health stand. She forced them into Waverly’s hands with a wink and Waverly laughed at her friends antics. After giving a pack to Jeremy and taking some for herself the three friends moved on to the sports societies section of the room. 

Waverly was just looking up from the cheerleading sign up sheet where she’d written her name and number below Chrissy’s when she spotted red hair three stalls over. 

‘Lets go to that stall’ She said pointed at Nicole’s table.   
‘Rugby, Waverly you don’t even like watching rugby. Let alone playing’ Chrissy laughed.  
‘it just looks interesting’ Waverly shrugged ‘Come on’ she added making a beeline for the table.   
‘I’m going to look at the volleyball table, its right next to the men’s football team’ she said with a wink as she walked away from her friend.   
Waverly approached the table slowly, Nicole was talking animatedly to a girl who was ready to sign up. The read head’s dimples were on show and she spoke with such passion. Waverly stood there, her heart rate started to pick up and she was entranced by Nicole’s enthusiasm. Nicole noticed Waverly and her smile got wider, she hurriedly finished her conversation with the prospective player and turned her attention to Waverly. 

‘Hey’ said Waverly quietly.   
‘Hi’ responded Nicole, her smile faltering slightly.   
‘Um… listen’ Waverly said taking a step towards the table. ‘I’m sorry about last night, Chrissy she…’   
‘it’s okay Waverly, really.’ Nicole assured her.  
‘I haven’t come out to her and she’s a bit overzealous in her attempts to find me a boyfriend’ Waverly explained bashfully. ‘but obviously I’m not really interested in a boyfriend at the moment’ she added. Pulling her gaze to meet Nicole’s.   
‘No?...’ Nicole said with a smile. Her dimples reappeared and Waverly smiled back.   
‘no, definitely not’ Waverly said coyly. ‘so, if I wanted to give you my number do I have to write it here? Or can I just put it straight into your phone...’ she asked with a flirtatious grin.   
‘you can definitely skip the sign-up sheet’ Nicole said grabbing her phone from her pocket, she held it in her outstretched hand to give to Waverly.   
‘WAVERLY! Waverly!’ Chrissy yelled as she bumped into Waverly from behind. ‘That footballer’s here! And I told him you wanted to meet him’ Waverly dropped the hand that had been reaching out for Nicole’s phone.   
‘Oh Chrissy, not now!’ Waverly snapped. She looked at Nicole with apologetic eyes.  
‘It’s Okay, some other time’ Nicole said with a sad smile.   
‘What was she talking about?’ asked Chrissy as she steered Waverly away from the stall. ‘Come on, lets go meet that football hottie’ she said as she linked her arm through Waverly’s. 

The ‘Football hottie’ was a complete moron. He spent their entire three minute conversation not quite meeting her eyes and shamelessly talking only about himself. When he asked her out to drinks she almost laughed out loud. But being Waverly Earp she politely said maybe some other time and took Chrissy’s arm. The two walked away toward a selection of society stalls.   
Two stalls in Waverly stopped dead. Her mind working overtime she considered her next steps carefully.   
‘Hold up Chrissy I just want to look at this one’ Said Waverly heading over to the table. Chrissy considered the table, its rainbow flags and memorabilia confused her momentarily. As Waverly signed her name and email on the sign up sheet her heart rate picked up and she considered the conversation she was about to have with her new friend.   
‘Uh Waverly?’ Chrissy said. The brunette swung round, expecting some form of intolerant outburst. ‘Im so sorry, ive been suggesting boys for you all week’ Waverly was completely taken aback as Chrissy pulled her into a hug. She felt like crying.   
‘It’s okay Chrissy’ Waverly mumbled ‘I don’t mind that, I’m just not only interested in boys’ she explained. ‘I’m bisexual’   
Chrissy smiled and hugged her even tighter. When Chrissy finally released her the two girls laughed.   
‘come on you’ said Waverly. ‘I see Jeremy and he looks way too into the rugby captain’ Chrissy laughed as she spotted Jeremy swooning over a third year with a large moustache.   
‘We need to save him before he signs up and gets killed’ Chrissy laughed. She stopped dead ‘Oh shit! That’s what you were doing’ she said horror struck. ‘with that girl on the rugby stall, Im so sorry!’   
Waverly laughed ‘yeah and last night in the bar’ She added ‘She’s called Nicole’   
‘Oh Waverly I’m sorry’ Chrissy groaned   
‘It’s okay, I have a feeling I’ll see more of her’ Waverly reassured her ‘Now come on, lets go save Jeremy from himself’   
The two girls walked off towards Jeremy and interrupted his drooling over the older man, when Waverly told Jeremy the two hugged and high-fived. Waverly felt happier than she had all week. The only thing that would improve her mood is if she had actually managed to get Nicole’s number. Shed tried to return to the booth but Nicole had been replaced by another girl from the team.  
Waverly really hoped she’d see the older girl soon.


	4. Waverly and Wynonna

The three friends enjoyed the freshers fair immensely after Waverly’s confession and afterwards they grabbed a quick sandwich in the university canteen. During the walk back to their flat Waverly’s phone buzzed in her pocket. 

Wynonna – Babygirl!! Coffee at 5?   
Waverly – Good Morning to you too, Yes to coffee. Costa?   
Wynonna – Yep, you’re buying  
Waverly – Fine, See you later xx

‘Wynonna?’ Chrissy asks. Waverly nods in reply.  
‘it’ll be nice to see her, can’t believe we haven’t met up since I got to uni’ Waverly sighed. Waverly loved Wynonna but visiting often meant she would also have to see Willa. For this reason, the two sisters had grown apart slightly while Wynonna had been at University. To say Willa wasn’t Waverly’s favourite person was an understatement. But at the prospect of coffee with her favourite sister Waverly was extremely excited.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Waverly arrived at cone of many costa’s in the city centre a half hour early. She didn’t expect Wynonna to be early or even on time, so she found a table by the window and opened a book she’d got from the library on ancient civilisations and their religions. At first she took in every word but as time went on she found herself absorbing less and less of the writing. When she found herself re-reading a passage on ancient Greeks beliefs on the harvest and the goddess Demeter for the fourth time she decided to put the book down. She loved the classical beliefs on religion, but her mind was just elsewhere today. After her almost kiss with Nicole last night and their conversation today Waverly couldn’t draw her thoughts away from the redhead.   
Pulling out her phone she brought up the Facebook app. It was only when she tapped on the search bar that she realised she didn’t know Nicole’s last name. Letting out a sigh she thought for a moment. She decided to fully commit to trying to stalk the older girl and searched for the universities’ women’s rugby team. A quick scroll through their feed and Waverly found what she had been hoping for, a picture of Nicole smiling away at the camera in a man of the match post from the following year.   
‘Nicole Haught’ Said the caption.   
‘Haught’ whispered Waverly with a smile ‘Of course’   
‘Yo, babygirl’ Said Wynonna as she collapsed into her chair. ‘What are you smiling like an idiot about?’ Waverly hurriedly stashed her phone into her bag. ‘Ooh were you stalking someone?’ She asked reaching for Waverly’s phone.   
‘No’ said Waverly quickly kicking her bag under the table. ‘I wouldn’t do something like that nonna’   
‘yeah sure..’ said Wynonna eyeing her sister suspiciously ‘anyway, can you get me a coffee im tired from my walk’ She said sinking lower into her chair.   
‘No, but you can take my card’ Wynonna’s eyes lit up. ‘But you are limited to one cake and one coffee’ Said Waverly quickly. As Wynonna stood from the table Waverly shook her head and retrieved her phone from her bag. Searching Nicole’s name Waverly found her almost instantly.   
The redhead smiled out at her from the screen with those amazing dimples. Waverly couldn’t help but smile back. She scrolled through an assortment of pictures before she heard Wynonna coming back towards the table. As she put her Phone back in her bag she decided not to send a friend request. Instead hoping to see the older girl soon and ask for her number and her Facebook at the same time. She didn’t want Nicole to think she was stalking her.   
‘Wynonna!’ Waverly said annoyed ‘I said one cake!’ Wynonna had two slices of cake and a large coffee in her hands. The older girl looked entirely unapologetic as she sat down. After an insincere apology, the two women chatted easily about Waverly’s first lectures and her flatmates, and they spoke at length about Wynonna’s upcoming basketball games. As they were talking Waverly felt obliged to ask about their older sister, although it was only out of politeness rather than concern for Willa.   
‘so, how’s Willa doing’ Said Waverly nervously.   
‘uh.. yeah she’s fine, still Willa and still a huge dick’ Wynonna said not looking her sister in the eye.   
‘And how are you, she’s not giving you a hard time is she?’ Waverly asked taking her sisters hand across the table.   
‘No, not since I stopped coming home after I’ve been drinking’ Waverly looked in shock at her sister ‘Yeah I just crash at Doc’s or at a friends’ Wynonna explained trying to put her sisters mind at rest. ‘It’s far preferable to us both being drunk and her comparing me to Daddy while Bobo lies on the couch and laughs’ Wynonna stabs at her cake with a fork.   
‘Listen Wyn, you don’t have to live there?’ Waverly pleaded ‘you can get somewhere small and budget. I’ll help you. And then next year I’ll live with you’ Waverly smiled at her sister with sad eyes.   
‘Waves you don’t want me tying you down, it’s fine I’ll just put up with her’ Wynonna said with a similar sad smile.  
‘I want to live with you Wynonna, don’t be silly’ Waverly assured, ‘and if you do insist on not going home when you’re drunk, ring me please. I want to know that you’re safe’   
Wynonna nodded. After a moment, the two resumed their regular light conversation. Neither wanted to bring up their sister again. They had a very relaxed time after that and after an hour Wynonna had to leave to run some errands and Waverly wanted to visit the library.   
The two women stood up and wrapped their arms around each other. Neither sister wanted to be the first to let go.   
‘Waves I’m going out for drinks with some friends tonight. Do you want to come?’ Wynonna asked. Eager to see her sister again.   
‘That would be nice’ Waverly smiled steeping back from her sister ‘What time and where?’   
‘Shorty’s, 9:30?’ She replied ‘Doc, Dolls and Rosita will be there’   
‘It’ll be great to see them again’ Waverly smiled ‘Yeah I’ll be there’   
Wynonna smiled widely at her and the two sisters Headed out of the doors. They said bye at the end of the street and turned separate ways to continue their days. 

\---------------------------------------

Waverly spent the rest of her day reading in the library and making notes for her seminar on early Ancient Greek architecture. She grabbed a salad from the Campus canteen for her dinner and ate it in the kitchen of her flat. Jeremy and Chrissy were planning on an evening at the student union and then at a club in the city. The two of them were drinking heavily when she left for the bar at 9:15 dressed in a blue crop top and high waisted jeans, Her faux fur jacket thrown over the top. 

________________________

After Nicole finished at the Freshers fair she had spent an hour at the campus gym working on her cardio and then showered at home before reading the required chapter of her assigned text. In the early evening Nicole grabbed a beer from the fridge to drink with her chicken pasta. She watched 2 episodes of the American office and dressed in a grey t-shirt, Jeans and a short sleeve blue shirt unbuttoned and tucked into her jeans. At 9:15pm Nicole locked her door behind her and headed to Shorty’s. 

\----------------------------------------------

Wynonna and Doc arrived at the bar first. Which was surprising to them both because they’d spent 30 minutes in the alley behind the bar being a little too handsy and were still adjusting their clothing when they stepped through the doors to the bar. Dolls showed up about 10 minutes later quickly followed by Rosita and Mercedes. The friends gathered around a booth in the back corner of the bar.   
At exactly 9:30 Nicole stepped through the doors. She quickly spotted Wynonna across the bar and waved.   
‘Haughty’ Wynonna yelled. Happy to see her new friend. ‘Everyone, this is Nicole Haught, She let me sleep on her couch last night’  
‘Hey’ Said Nicole. Although she wouldn’t admit it she felt quite intimidated by the group.   
‘Much obliged Nicole’ Said the man to Wynonna’s left. ‘I am pleased Wynonna had somewhere to stay’   
‘No worries’ assured Nicole, offering a hand to Doc to shake ‘Doc right? Men’s rugby captain?’ Doc nodded in reply ‘I’m on the women’s team, Scrum half’ she added.   
‘Ahh a back’ Doc laughed briefly. ‘Im a forward myself, Second row’ He explained.   
‘Alright you too, stop it. No more rugby talk’ Interjected Wynonna. ‘This is Dolls, Rosita and Mercedes’ She said quickly introducing the rest of the table.   
‘Hi’ she waved briefly. ‘Nice to meet you all’   
The group all scooted sideways to allow her to sit next to Wynonna, They were just talking about their first week of uni when the doors opened and Wynonna pushed Nicole off her seat to stand up to greet the newcomer. Wynonna grabbed the girl into a tight hug and brought her over to the group. Nicole’s heart skipped a beat and her mouth dropped open.   
‘Everyone, this is Waverly. My little sister’ Wynonna beamed.   
‘Waverly how nice to see you again’ Said Doc standing to hug her.   
‘Its been ages’ agreed Dolls as he hugged Waverly in turn.   
‘Hi guys’ She smiled before her gaze landed on Nicole. Both women looked shocked initially and then shared a small smile.   
‘Oh babygirl, this is Nicole’ Said Wynonna.   
‘We’ve actually met’ Smiled Waverly. Wynonna eyed the two of them as they shared a smile and her gaze turned suspicious. ‘In the library the other day’   
‘Okay…’ said Wynonna slowly. ‘Anyway, who’s buying the first round’ She asked the table.   
‘Not me’ said Rosita, ‘I bought the first round last time’   
‘I’ll get them’ said Doc. ‘But everybody’s having beer’ He added as he headed toward the bar. 

Waverly slipped into the seat beside Nicole. Their legs brushed together slightly and Waverly shifted in her chair to make sure it stayed next to Nicole’s. The two joined in the conversation naturally and Nicole learned so much about the friendship group she’d been accidentally welcomed into. However, neither girl could really give their entire attention to the rest of the group. There was a small part of both women that struggled to ignore the sparks that were tingling between them. Waverly placed her hand on her thigh nearest Nicole, The older woman stared straight ahead and put her hand next to Waverly’s on her own leg. Their little fingers brushing.

‘Yes Doc!’ yelled Wynonna from her seat next to Nicole, as Doc slammed down four pitchers of beer. Shocking Nicole and Waverly into jumping apart. They all grabbed a glass and began pouring pints. Conversation flowed easily between the group and they were all laughing together in no time. When Nicole offered to buy the next round of drinks Wynonna cheered. Waverly was quick to offer to help with the drinks and followed the redhead up to the bar.


	5. Shorty's

Waverly followed closely behind Nicole on their way up to the bar. Nicole glanced over her shoulder and smiled at the younger girl, Waverly smiled back and when the two women reached the bar Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and pulled her sideways behind a pillar. From there they couldn’t be seen by the group back at the booth. 

‘Hi Nicole’ Said Waverly. Her eyes meeting Nicole’s. The redhead’s dimples made Waverly’s stomach flip.  
‘Hey’ Nicole smirked. ‘didn’t think I’d see you again so soon, how are things with that footballer?’ she laughed. Nicole winked at Waverly who proceeded to hit the taller girl’s shoulder lightly.  
‘don’t be a dick’ laughed Waverly. ‘He was a self-obsessed idiot’ she explained with a shrug ‘and I also came out to Chrissy so that wont be an issue anymore, she’s agreed to tone down the suggestions’   
‘oh great! Are you okay’ asked Nicole taking Waverly’s hand back into her own.   
‘yeah’ she smiled ‘it feels good to have someone else on my side’   
‘yeah I bet’ replied Nicole ‘I don’t mean to pry, but does Wynonna know?’ She asked, tilting her head slightly.  
‘Yeah she does, I told her a couple of months ago’ Waverly said with a smile ‘she’s been great’   
‘That’s awesome Waves I’m glad you’ve got people who love and support you’ Nicole was genuinely happy but Waverly saw a sadness behind her eyes.   
‘Nicole…’ Waverly began. Her words got caught in her throat as Nicole looked into her eyes intensely. The older girl began to move forwards. Waverly’s gaze flicked to Nicole’s lips and the redheads lips curled upwards into a small smile. Nicole could feel Waverly’s breath on her lips as the younger girl closed her eyes preparing for their lips to meet. 

‘Oi, Haught’ Yelled Wynonna. ‘Where are those beers!’ Nicole and Waverly jumped apart. Both women frustrated at their first kiss being interrupted for a second time.   
‘Haught?’ Wynonna shouted as she looked behind the pillar. ‘Oh, there you are, Where’s the beer?’ She asked.   
‘Wynonna just be patient!’ snapped Waverly. Her sister looked shocked ‘I’m going to the bathroom, you help Nicole with the drinks’ Waverly’s mouth was said in a firm line as she stomped off towards the toilets. Nicole sighed.

‘Come on Earp, lets get those beers’ Nicole said with forced enthusiasm.

\--------------------------

After Waverly returned from the bathroom, the two women didn’t get a chance to speak again until much later in the evening. At midnight Wynonna, Heavily intoxicated, dragged Doc to the dance floor. Dolls and Mercedes followed and Rosita had just gone to smoke outside. 

‘I’m sorry about Wynonna’ Said Waverly turning to face Nicole. ‘She’s…’   
‘Wynonna?’ interjected Nicole with a laugh.  
‘Yeah’ smiled Waverly. ‘So when did the two of you meet?’ She asked.   
‘Well, Last night actually, After… well… you left.’ Nicole explained ‘I met her at the bar, and we drank til we got kicked out. Then she slept on my couch’   
‘Sounds like Wynonna. Thankyou for letting her stay over’ Waverly said taking Nicole’s hand.   
‘no problem Waves’ smiled Nicole. ‘Can I have your number? We got so close at the fair’ she laughed.  
‘Of course. Give me your phone’ Said Waverly holding out her hand. ‘Here’ She typed in her number to Nicole’s contacts. Handing the phone back to Nicole she saw her type ‘Waves’ into the contact name and smiled to herself. Her heart fluttering

The two chatted for around an hour before Waverly decided to dance with her sister. Nicole had decided not to try and kiss the younger girl again and Waverly was grateful. She didn’t want their first kiss to be in front of her sister. As Waverly danced with Wynonna, laughing and singing along to the upbeat track Nicole was entranced by the girl. She knew then she was screwed. 

Nicole eventually joined Waverly on the dance floor. The two danced closely but were hesitant to touch each other. When their hands brushed as they danced sparks flew and both women were in danger of the moment overtaking them.   
‘Uh we should stop’ said Waverly. Her heart racing. Despite her words she took a step closer to Nicole.   
Nicole nodded in agreement but was drawn towards Waverly. The smaller woman looked up into Nicole’s eyes.  
‘Sorry, I cant do this here’ Said Waverly stepping backwards.  
‘You’re right’ agreed Nicole taking a step away from her ‘I want it to be special’   
Waverly smiled at her widely. ‘Me too’   
Nicole returned her smile and they decided to walk over to their seats, where Dolls and Rosita were sitting. Exhausted from dancing. Dolls gave Nicole a knowing look as she sat down next to him. The new friends spoke comfortably with one another and Nicole and Waverly felt confident enough to hold hands under the table. Nicole brushed her thumb lightly over Waverly’s hand as they sat. 

\-------------------------------------

At 1:30am Waverly was feeling the effects of two consecutive late nights and decided she needed to head home. She subtly hinted to Nicole that she’d appreciate the time alone with her but she wasn’t sure Nicole caught on as she made no move to get her coat. Waverly sighed. ‘clearly I was too subtle’ she thought to herself.   
‘I’m going to go home guys, this has been so fun’ Waverly said with a smile as she stood up. Nicole made a face of realisation as if she had just figured out what Waverly had hinted at.   
‘Oh… someone should walk with you’ Nicole said enthusiastically grabbing her coat from behind her. Waverly smiled at her.   
‘I’ll take you home babygirl’ Said Wynonna, she then downed the rest of her pint.   
‘That’s alright Earp I don’t mind; I need to get home anyway’ said Nicole quickly. ‘you enjoy yourself’   
‘No Haught, as much as I like you, I’ve only just met you’ Wynonna stated, gesturing for Nicole to sit down.  
‘Okay’ said Nicole with a shrug. Waverly sent her those all too common apologetic eyes. And mouthed ‘I’ll text you’   
‘Bye losers’ Shouted Wynonna with a rude hand gesture. ‘See you later Doc’ she added with a wink to the rugby captain. 

The two sisters left Shorty’s and walked in a comfortable silence down the road. They were just turning the corner when Wynonna spoke up.   
‘Did I put my foot in it with Nicole’ she asked her sister ‘only I noticed she was giving you heart eyes all evening’ Wynonna had her serious voice on and Waverly appreciated her sister trying to make things right.  
‘Yeah a bit Wyn, you were a bit short. She was being nice offering to walk me home’ Waverly replied with a sigh.   
‘I’m not sure Waves, she’s into you and I don’t know her. What if she’s no good’ Wynonna asked concerned.   
‘Well that’s not your problem is it!’ Waverly retorted coming to a stop and facing her sister ‘I’m a grown woman Wynonna!’   
‘You’re still my little sister, I’m just looking out for you’ Wynonna snapped.   
‘Well don’t’ Waverly retaliated. ‘I’m interested in Nicole and it’s none of your business Wynonna’   
‘Waverly…’ Wynonna Started  
‘Stay out of it Wynonna’ Waverly said harshly turning her back on her sister ‘I’m only one street away. I’ll see you soon’ and she walked away from her sister.   
Wynonna was shocked. The two of them hardly fought. Only Willa inspired this sort of anger in Waverly and Wynonna felt like crying at the fact she had made her so angry. While she could understand that Waverly was all grown up Wynonna still found it hard to let go. This year would prove to more difficult than she had originally thought.

\---------------------------------------------------

Waverly was lying face down on her bed when the text came in. 

Unknown – Hi Waves, not that I don’t trust drunk Wynonna but are you home safe?

Waverly smiled at her phone and added Nicole to her contacts

Waverly – yeah I am, thankyou for checking in and sorry about Wynonna, she’s been hard work this evening  
Nicole – are you okay?   
Waverly – She just forgets that I’m not a little kid anymore. I wish she’d just mind her own business.   
Nicole – sounds frustrating but she loves you and is probably just looking out for you  
Waverly – yeah I know. Thankyou for a great night  
Nicole – No thankyou! Like I said last night, you’re something special Waverly’   
Waverly – God I wish Wynonna hadn’t interrupted us at the bar  
Nicole – Me too   
Nicole – don’t worry you’ll get to kiss me soon enough   
Waverly – Cocky! Don’t you mean you’ll get to kiss me  
Nicole – either way I win x  
Waverly – you sure do x  
Nicole – go out with me Saturday Night? X

Waverlys heart rate skyrocketed, She smiled widely at her phone before realising Saturday was her trail shift at shorty’s (Wynonna had sorted it)

Waverly – I wish I could, I have a trail shift and then a shift on Sunday. Monday? Xx  
Nicole – I can’t do Monday or Tuesday, I have training before a match on Wednesday xx  
Waverly – We’ll find a time that works for us both. How’s Thursday? Xx  
Nicole – LGBT society xx  
Waverly – Me too! Do you want to grab a drink after? Xx  
Nicole – Sounds great, I cant wait waves xx  
Waverly – Me neither xx  
Nicole – I just got home and I’m exhausted, text you in the morning? Xx  
Waverly – I look forward to it. Night Nicole xx  
Nicole – Goodnight Waverly xx

Both girls, 10 miles apart fell asleep smiling into the dark.


	6. a quiet Saturday

Saturday morning started bright and early for Nicole. She started by running round the block and then walking to the gym to cool off. She used the weight machines and free weights for about 30 minutes before showering in the changing rooms and drinking a protein shake from the café on site. The day ahead looked quiet for Nicole, She planned on meal prepping for the week ahead but other than that she expected to spend most of the day reading and making notes in the library. She had really hoped to see a certain brunette this evening but she was still looking forward to texting the younger girl. As she walked to the library at 10am Nicole decided it was late enough that a text wouldn’t be a rude awakening.   
Nicole – Good morning, hope I’ve not woken you up x

She put her phone back in her pocket, not expecting an immediate reply. The library was especially quiet on a Saturday morning. The only students present tended to be the ones who hadn’t been out the night before, which wasn’t very many people. Nicole found a table in the quiet section of the library and took out her book from the Canterbury holdall. She proceeded to gather information on the motives of murderers from her textbooks. Making sure to note down page numbers for each reference. She knew how frustrating it was to have a perfect direct quote but no page number when it came to writing an assignment. Her phone buzzed loudly on the desk. 

Waverly - Good morning to you too. No not at all. I’ve just been doing my morning yoga x  
Nicole – another early riser, ive just finished at the gym. No hangover? x  
Waverly – Earps don’t get hangovers x  
Nicole – Good to know, What have you got planned for today? X  
Waverly – lunch with Chrissy and Jeremy and Work this evening x  
Nicole – sounds lovely, you sure I can’t persuade you to skip work and go out for dinner with me? X  
Waverly – I wish, but its my first shift and I really shouldn’t miss it x  
Nicole – Yeah that’s probably smart x  
Waverly – some other time, I promise xx  
Nicole – I look forward to it xx  
Nicole spent the rest of her morning alternating between working on the chapter she was reading and texting Waverly, their conversation was easy and light and kept timing moving quickly forward. When midday came around Waverly had to stop talking to have lunch with her flatmates and Nicole decide to head back to her flat to prep her meals for the coming week. She packed up her bag and walked the short distance to Bakers court. 

Eliza and Kate were both sat on the couch when she got home. They were sharing a bag of crisps and re-watching Orphan Black on Kate’s laptop.   
‘Hey’ said Nicole throwing her bag on the kitchen counter. ‘How’s the show’   
‘Excellent’ Eliza said enthusiastically ‘How was your run’   
‘and gym….and library trip’ added Kate. ‘why do you have to put the rest of us to shame’  
Nicole laughed, ‘Good thanks, how was your night last night’   
‘Messy’ laughed Eliza pushing Kate in the shoulder.   
‘Shut up!’ growled Kate.   
Nicole threw herself down on the sofa next to them ‘Eliza will tell me eventually, what happened?’ She said to Kate.  
‘Ugh fine!... Well Basically I had a few too many WKD’s and Eliza dared me to do shots’ Kate explained.   
‘And she ended up in bed with some Golf team idiot’ Eliza laughed. Kate punched her in the arm and glared at the other girl. Nicole laughed.   
‘that’s rough!’ Nicole said patting Kate on the shoulder ‘but at least it wasn’t one of the football team, those guys are the worst’   
‘agreed’ Said Eliza. ‘Worst mistake of my life’   
‘you haven’t??’ Said Kate, shocked.   
‘Well the women’s football team’ She explained ‘but still’   
‘the women’s team don’t count!’ said Nicole. ‘I dated Shae for like 4 months and she was fine!’ she shrugged.  
‘was she Nicole?’ said Eliza in an accusing tone. Kate made a noise of agreement.   
‘Shut up you two’ Nicole relented, shaking her head.   
Nicole joined her friends in watching the show. She helped herself to some crisps and relaxed for a while. She was beginning to doze off into a nap when her phone went off in her pocket.   
Waverly – lunch finished, how’s your afternoon xx  
‘who’s that?’ Asked Eliza peering over Nicole’s arm to see the screen  
‘No one!’ Nicole replied quickly.  
‘Yeah bullshit!’ Yelled Kate ‘you’re smiling like an idiot! Who is it’ both her teammates had shit eating grins on their faces.   
Kate grabbed Nicole’s arm and tried to pry her phone from her grasp. Nicole tried to pull away and Eliza tickled her sides to try and make her drop it. The two women jumped to try and reach but Nicole’s height gave her an advantage and she managed to get away and lock her phone.   
‘you’re such dicks!’ Laughed Nicole as she put her phone in her pocket  
‘we’ll find out eventually. We live with you’ shrugged Eliza  
‘Not like you can avoid us when you bring her over’ said Kate with a laugh and a wink. The two girls howled with laughter.  
‘Fuck off guys’ Nicole laughed. 

To avoid them seeing her phone, Nicole locked herself in the bathroom.   
Nicole – Hi, where did you go? My afternoon is fine. Just had to fight my friends to keep my phone xx  
Waverly – The vegan restaurant in town? It’s the only place I can go and be able to eat everything! Why did they want your phone?! What did you do? xx  
Nicole – Oh nice   
Nicole – Nothing!! They saw me smiling like an idiot at your message arriving and I had to fight to stop them taking my phone and replying with something stupid. Xx  
Waverly – that’s very sweet xx  
Waverly – I smile like an idiot when I read your messages too xx

Nicole’s heart rate picked up and she found herself smiling at her phone again. 

Nicole – good to know. So you’re vegan? That’s useful for when I plan our dates xx  
Waverly – Already planning multiple dates are we? 😉 xx  
Nicole – I’m an optimist Waverly Earp xx  
Waverly – you have every reason to be, I have to go. My shift starts at 3 xx  
Nicole – Good luck xx  
Waverly – Speak later xx

When Nicole went back into the living room she obviously still had a smile on her face because Eliza and Kate wouldn’t stop making fun of her. They wouldn’t let up even when she threatened to tackle them, and Nicole had to meal prep chicken and broccoli with them relentlessly annoying her. That evening was very relaxed for the three teammates. They watched the highlights of the Saracens v Sale match and then Oceans 8. Eliza spent all evening persuading Nicole to order Chinese food and at 8pm she relented and rang the shop to order their usual.   
They had a few beers and ended up playing a drinking game to Oceans 8, the rules included:   
-drink when two people are obviously into each other  
-drink when you’re into someone  
-drink for excellent outfit choices  
Needless to say all three girls ended up very tipsy. 

When Waverly texted at 2am Nicole was just settling in to watch an episode of killing eve with another beer.   
Waverly – Hope I haven’t woken you up, I’m just walking home and wanted to talk to someone xx  
Nicole immediately stood up. Completely prepared to meet Waverly and walk her home. She walked into the hallway to reply. 

Nicole – Do you need me to come and walk with you? Xx  
Waverly – That’s okay. I’m not far away now. But thankyou xx

Nicole pressed the call button.   
Waverly picked up on the second ring.   
‘Nicole you didn’t have to ring’ Waverly said. Her smile evident through the phone.  
‘I definitely did. Seen as you wouldn’t let me come walk with you’ Nicole replied.  
‘I’m literally about to walk through my front door Nicole. It wouldn’t have been worth it’ Waverly laughed.  
‘It would because you didn’t feel safe, and seeing you would have made It worth it’   
There was a beat of silence in which both women smiled widely.   
‘you’re very cute’ said Waverly. ‘I’m home Nicole. Just walked into my room’   
‘good, and if you’re ever worried again. Call me. Or better yet let me know when you plan on leaving and I’ll come walk with you’  
‘Okay Nicole I will’ Waverly replied with a smile. Touched that the older girl showed so much concern for her well-being. ‘Now I’ll leave you to your evening, I need some sleep’   
‘Okay, good night Waves’ Said Nicole  
‘Good night Nicole’ Waverly yawned.   
Nicole laughed down the phone ‘get some sleep, I’ll speak to you tomorrow’   
‘Bye’   
‘Bye’ 

Nicole smiled to herself. She found herself liking this girl more and more everyday, she was drawn to Waverly like she’d never been drawn to someone before. It was scary but completely exhilarating.


	7. the end of the weekend

Waverly’s shift the following day sped by. She and Nicole had spoken by text earlier in the morning but Nicole had work to do in the library and Waverly’s shift kept her so busy that she had no time to send a text checking in on the older girl. When Waverly’s shift ended at 7pm, just before the evening rush, She was quick to check her phone and saw a message from Nicole. 

Nicole – The rugby girls decided to go on a spontaneous night out, I won’t be able to message tonight ‘cause phones are banned. Rugby rules. I hope you had a great shift and I’ll speak to you tomorrow xx

She read the message and gave a sad smile. Appreciating the fact that Nicole had let her know her plans, but sad that she wouldn’t get to speak to the older girl. 

Waverly – that sounds so fun. Sad I wont get to speak to you tonight but I’m so tired after work anyway. Have a great evening Nicole xx

At the prospect of an evening without texting with Nicole, Waverly made her own plans to watch some tv she missed. She took a shower and dressed in her pyjamas. Jeremy decided to join her and the two watched Supergirl with a huge bowl of popcorn. After the episode finished Jeremy turned to her,  
‘Waverly?’ Said Jeremy quietly ‘Chrissy told me about this girl you were speaking to’ His nervousness turned to a smile when he saw Waverly’s face light up. ‘Just wanted to gossip a bit, you know like we did about your ex when we first got here’  
Waverly’s smile grew. She turned to face Jeremy on the bed and crossed her legs. ‘So she’s called Nciole. She plays rugby’ Waverly spoke quickly about everything that had happened with Nicole so far. She told him about how they’d almost kissed and as she spoke Jeremy saw Waverly falling for Nicole. He knew before she did. The signs were there for sure. 

\-----------------------------

Nicole’s evening was a lot less relaxed. 20 of the team had turned up to Wetherspoons at 8:30. Their impromptu drinks were to start in Wetherspoons and finish in the student union. Passing through the Red lion, Royal oak and the White Hart. The only rules of the pub crawl were that you had to drink whatever your partner bought for you. Nicole was obviously paired with Eliza and the Blonde girl was tied to Nicole with a length of string. She and Eliza had spoken about their strategy. They’d drink a pint at each pub til they felt tipsy and then have a non-alcoholic drink. The last pubs would be spent drinking as much as they could. Nicole liked to have fun, but she preferred to be in some sort of control by the end of the night. 

The night went really well for Nicole and Eliza. Kate however had been paired with Hettie and the younger girl had pre drank for the night. As a result Hettie had ordered shots at every pub and the two now had to be supported in leaving the penultimate pub. Nicole propped up Hettie while Mattie and Greta (The twin wingers on the team) supported Kate. 

They slowly worked their way to the student union and at the bar ordered water for the two girls and sat them down in a corner. The team liked to have fun but they were very serious about ensuring everyone was safe at the end of the night. 

Eliza decided to order a shot for Nicole.  
‘Bitch’ laughed Nicole as the blonde handed her the vodka. She downed it in one and winced slightly at the burn, before ordering the same for Eliza and watching her drink. Most of the team were dancing happily in a corner and at 2am they held a silly ceremony to cut the strings attaching each of the pairs. Once the last pair (Kate and Hettie) were detached, a cheer went up from all the girls and Lucado as the captain said goodnight to everyone. A few girls planned on staying til close but Nicole and Eliza decided to take Kate home and put her to bed. 

Once they’d struggled home with the drunk girl and tucked her into bed with a glass of water, The two girls said goodnight at retreated to their own rooms. Nicole sat down on her bed and pulled out her phone. 

Waverly – I hope you had a good night and got home safe xx  
Nicole was touched by Waverly’s concern.  
Nicole – Yeah just got home it was nice, had a few drinks and feeling good 😊 how was your evening? Xx

She didn’t expect a reply so late, so she put her phone down and undressed. She pulled on a pair of shorts and an old oversized t-shirt with a faded Star wars logo on it. Due to the few drinks she had in her system and the early start that morning she fell asleep almost instantly.

\----------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------

The next day Waverly woke up at 7:30 for her 9am lecture. The first thing she check was her messages. This had become her routine. Waking up and hoping that Nicole had sent her a message. This Monday morning she was not disappointed.  
She read Nicole’s reply from the following evening with a smile.  
Waverly – That sounds like a great time I’m sorry I missed it! My evening was nice. Jeremy and I had a good chat and you might have come up xx  
Nicoles reply was almost instantaneous, the older girl had been awake about 10 minutes and was preparing for her morning run. 

Nicole – Don’t worry Waves there will be more opportunities for you to see me drunk 😉 Oh yeah? All good things I hope xx  
Waverly – Is that a promise Haught? Of course it was all good things. So what have you got on today xx  
Nicole – I have a morning lecture at 11 and then a seminar at 2 but then nothing til training tonight. You? Xx  
Waverly – I’m at a 9am and then I think I’ll hit the gym before my lecture at 2. Then we’re having a movie night tonight xx  
Nicole – I wish I was having a movie night sound much more chilled than 2 hours of training xx  
Waverly – you’ll have a great time and you can always come join us afterwards xx  
Nicole – don’t tempt me xx  
Waverly – I’m serious, it would be great to see you xx  
Nicole – I’ll let you know; I might be too tired but I’d love to xx  
Waverly – I’d love you to come, but yeah you do what’s best for you xx  
Waverly smiled at the phone.  
Nicole – I have to go, I’m about to run. Have a good lecture xx  
Waverly – Thanks, have a good run xx

The brunette put her phone down on the bed and jumped into the shower. The hot water ran over her body and was a welcome reprieve from the cold September morning. She dressed quickly and packed her gym bag. Checking her outfit in the mirror she was pleased at what she saw. The high waisted blue jeans and white t shirt tied at the front showed off her figure and the black faux leather jacket really finished off her outfit. She grabbed a quick breakfast of an apple and a slice of toast and left the flat at 8:45. 

\--------------------------------------------

Waverly’s day passed quickly, Her lecture on religion in ancient civilisations had been interesting and 2 pages of her notebook were now completely filled with comparisons of modern religion and the polytheistic religion of the Romans and Greeks. At the gym, Waverly did some cardio for an hour before showering for a second time. Her afternoon lecture was less interesting, and Waverly found herself texting Nicole regular updates of the goings on in lecture hall 102. 

Waverly – So the sounds not working now, and he’s called the technicians, I don’t want to be the one to tell him the speakers aren’t turned on xx  
Nicole – Yeah don’t tell him your class won’t appreciate it. Got to waste time when you can! And if he’s not teaching it gives you more time to text me 😉 xx  
Waverly – Hmmm yes I suppose that is a benefit xx  
Nicole – you suppose? How rude. I’m texting through an especially important seminar for you 😉 xx  
Waverly – Maybe you should stop then, don’t want to ruin your uni experience xx  
Nicole – Waves, you are doing the complete opposite. Well you would be doing if id been able to kiss you xx  
Waverly – Oh so that’s what this is all about to you? 😉 xx  
Nicole – not all it’s about but it would be a benefit xx  
Waverly – It really would, I really want to see you xx

At this point in their conversation Waverly was blushing, She was very glad she’d chosen a seat at the back of the lecture theatre. 

Nicole – I really want that too. I think I will come over for movie night tonight xx  
Waverly – Good, we’ll find some time to ourselves I’m sure xx  
Nicole – I hope so, I really want to kiss you Waves xx

Waverly was bright red and her heart was pounding, The thought of kissing Nicole made her chest warm and a wide smile crossed her face. 

Waverly – Then I’ll have to make sure we have some time to ourselves xx  
Nicole – I look forward to it xx  
Waverly – As much as I’m loving this conversation I have to go. The technicians turned up and switched the speakers on, classical architecture awaits xx  
Nicole – Enjoy, I’ll go back to my very important seminar. I’ll see you tonight Waverly xx  
Waverly – see you tonight xx

After their conversation Waverly struggled to concentrate on the rest of the lecture, she found herself thinking particularly intently about how soft Nicole’s lips would feel against her own.


	8. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slightly slow burn is over, Chrissy and Wynonna have stopped interrupting and they might finally get some time to themselves

The sun was just disappearing beyond the horizon when the first drops of rain fell on the campus and as darkness fell and the warm lights on the paths started to turn on, the rain turned particularly wet and cold. 

Waverly was glad she was indoors. Sitting quite comfortably on Chrissy’s bed next to Jeremy the three friends were watching Hocus Pocus. They had decided it was never to early to get into the mood for Halloween. As Thackery Binx transformed into a cat Waverly stared out of the window. Nicole’s rugby training would have just started, and the older girl would be facing an evening of endless rain. She pulled out her phone and started to type a message. 

Waverly – are you still training in this weather? Xx

Sending the message Waverly hoped that the older girl would reply saying training had been cancelled but she knew that was very unlikely considering what Waverly had heard about the team. 

A few minutes later, her phone buzzed next to her leg and Waverly smiled. Instead of a text she was greeted by a picture. 

Nicole looked as if she had been doused with a bucket of cold water. Her red hair clung to her face yet she smiled widely.  
A message followed.  
Nicole – Don’t suppose I can borrow a towel when I get to yours? Xx  
Waverly laughed and replied in the affirmative. Jeremy and Chrissy looked over at her. 

‘What’s so funny?’ Jeremy smiled leaning over to try and see her phone.  
Waverly pulled her phone away instinctively before replying.  
‘Nicole is coming over to watch a movie with us if you must know’ Waverly had tried to be serious but her smirk gave her away.  
Chrissy squealed ‘What the hell Waverly! You didn’t tell us!’ She paused the film quickly and grabbed Waverly’s hand turning to face her. ‘So is she staying over?’ She added with a wink.  
They both looked at the brunette expectantly.  
‘No!’ said Waverly quickly ‘Well.. Probably not’ she added after a moment of thought.  
‘But you want her to’ Interjected Jeremy with a nudge. They both had shit eating grins on their faces and Waverly rolled her eyes skywards.  
‘I will neither confirm nor deny’ said Waverly coyly. Her flatmates laughed and Chrissy threw herself at Waverly.  
‘This is so exciting!’ She shrieked. Waverly laughed at the blonde girl. ‘When’s she coming?’ Chrissy asked.  
‘After rugby’ Waverly said with a shrug, ‘Should be about 8’ Waverly pulled up the photo of nicole smiling widely despite the rain and showed her flatmates.  
‘Ooh looks like she’s already wet’ Said Chrissy with a wink. Waverly’s mouth dropped open and she blushed bright red.  
‘Ewww Chrissy’ Yelled Jeremy. ‘I don’t want to hear that’.  
Waverly punched Chrissy’s arm lightly. ‘Don’t you dare say anything like that when she gets here’ Waverly said sternly ‘or you wont get to meet her’.  
Chrissy laughed. ‘Okay I promise’ She said. ‘Shall I put the movie back on?’  
‘Yes, so we can stop talking about my personal life’ Waverly said turning to face the TV  
‘You brought it up!’ Laughed Chrissy.  
‘Just put the movie on. I don’t want to hear anymore’ said Jeremy looking pretty disgusted.  
‘You might hear more than you think tonight’ remarked Chrissy with a wink at her flatmates.  
‘Eww’ squealed Jeremy at the same time as Waverly slapped Chrissy’s arm.  
‘Shut up and put the movie back on’ Laughed Waverly. 

\-------------------------------------------------

They were 45 minutes further into the movie when Waverly’s phone rang. She picked it up and seeing ‘Nicole’ across the screen she stood up and went into the hallway. Jeremy and Chrissy laughed at her speed as she left. 

‘Hey’ smiled Waverly  
‘Hey yourself’ Said Nicole. Waverly could practically hear her dimples.  
‘You okay?’ Asked Waverly  
‘Yes, They cut training short it was too wet’ Waverly blushed, remembering Chrissy’s comment earlier. ‘Am I still okay to come over? I don’t have to if you’d rather I didn’t? only I know…’  
‘Nicole?’ Waverly interrupted. ‘Please come over, I want to see you’  
‘Okay’ Nicole replied. Neither woman could see the others smile but they were both grinning at the thought of seeing each other. ‘I’m just at the sports field. What building are you?’  
‘Roper hall, It’s just past the Geology building’  
‘I’ll be about 10 minutes’ The redhead added.  
‘See you soon Nicole’ said Waverly with a heightening sense of anticipation  
‘Bye Waves’  
‘Bye’  
Waverly hung up the phone and hurriedly walked to her room. She checked that everything was tidy and brushed her teeth quickly. She didn’t want to presume but neither of them had been shy in sharing how much they wanted to kiss. 

She walked back into Chrissy’s room and sat down, her friends noticed how nervous he was by how quiet she was being and they hugged her before the buzzer for the main door sounded. Chrissy smiled encouragingly at her and Jeremy offered her a wink. Waverly couldn’t hold in her excitement and nerves and she practically ran to the front door. Nicole took her breath away and Waverly was left silent as she opened the door. Even drenched in rain and shivering she had the power to sweep Waverly off her feet with a smile.  
‘Hi Waves’ muttered Nicole. Waverly had a similar effect on her. Lounge shorts showed off tan legs and anthe sight of an oversized hoodie made nicole wish it was hersThe idea of a domestic life with Waverly wearing her clothes flashed before her and her breath hitched.  
‘Hi, come in?’ Waverly managed to say moving back to let the redhead move into the hallway.  
Nicole trudged into the flat and Waverly directed her to her room. Nicole stood awkwardly in the doorway and Waverly grabbed her hand softly to pull her into the room.  
‘you’re so cold’ Waverly breathed out. ‘Come here’ she said as she directed Nicole to sit on the bed. She grabbed a soft towel from the cupboard and passed it to Nicole who’s pupils were blown wide. Waverly tried not to notice but her heart rate rose and a blush crept up her chest.  
‘Do you need something to change into? You look frozen’ Waverly turned away to hide her face and searched through the drawers to find some sweatpants. She pulled a well worn pair of grey joggers from the drawer and passed them to the redhead.  
‘Thankyou’ Nicole said breathily. Waverly took a step towards her slowly. Nicole visibly shivered from a combination of cold and anticipation and Waverly stopped dead.  
‘you’re so cold. Here’ She stated as she pulled her black hoodie over her head. The hem of her pyjama shirt lifted to show a corner of her stomach and Nicole averted her eyes quickly breath catching in her throat. Waverly blushed deeply as she passed the hoodie to the older girl. The tension in the room was heavy and Waverly panicked. She shook her head sharply to snap herself out of it and stepped towards the door.  
‘Uh I’ll just be outside’ she said quickly as she stepped from the room. As the door closed behind Waverly both women sighed deeply. Waverly’s heart was pounding. She knew that Nicole wanted her, and it was intoxicating.  
\-----------------------------------------------

Inside the room Nicole slapped a hand to her forehead. She cursed herself for making Waverly uncomfortable. She had wanted to kiss the younger girl as soon as she saw her but Waverly’s panic had been evident and Nicole didn’t want to make a move if the younger girl wasn’t ready. 

She dried her hair as best as she could and changed into the clothes Waverly had given her. The hoodie was warm and smelt of lavender and something comforting like freshly baked cookies Nicole couldn’t help but smile. When she opened the door to the hall Waverly jumped backwards away from the wall as if she had been resting her forehead against it in frustration.  
‘You okay there Waves’ Asked Nicole concerned.  
‘Oh uh yes.. ‘ stuttered Waverly at the sight of Nicole in her hoodie. She took a breath and gathered herself ‘we’re watching hocus pocus in Chrissy’s room’  
‘I love that film’ smiled Nicole, ‘always had a crush on the blonde one’ She said with a smirk.  
‘Oh yeah?’ Waverly said smiling.  
‘Yeah but she was forgotten the moment I saw you’ Nicole said sincerely.  
Waverly smiled at the redhead, her heart rate increasing. ‘Come on you flirt’ She said grabbing Nicole’s hand and leading her down the hall to Chrissy’s room.  
The two girls entered Chrissy’s room and Waverly Introduced Nicole to the two. 

‘This is Jeremy and Chrissy, guys this is Nicole’ said Waverly squeezing Nicole’s hand.  
‘Hi’ ‘Hey’ said Jeremy and Chrissy in union.  
‘Hi guys, sorry for intruding on your movie night’ Said Nicole as Waverly pulled her to sit on the bed.  
‘Not at all! It’s great to meet you’ said Jeremy as he moved over to make room for them Waverly sat down next to him and Nicole sat next to her their thighs touching and their hands entwined. Chrissy hit play on the movie and shared a look with Jeremy at the sight of the two girls so close. 

Waverly could hardly concentrate on the film, she felt every brush of Nicole’s thumb on the back of her hand and her heart was thumping a fast rhythm against her ribs. Feeling brave she tilted her head to rest on Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole smiled and looked down at the brunette’s head. She couldn’t believe she had started to fall for someone she barely knew but there was no doubt that she wanted to continue this for as long as possible. 

As the credits rolled for the film Chrissy and Jeremy set their secret plan into action, Jeremy stood up and proclaimed;  
‘I’m going to bed, its too late to start another film’ His tone wasn’t entirely convincing and Waverly was confused until Chrissy added.  
‘Yes me too, sorry guys but you’ll have to watch one in Waverly’s room’ Chrissy said with a subtle smirk.  
Waverly rolled her eyes at them and started to stand up from her very comfortable position next to Nicole.  
‘It’s only 9pm’ she stated  
‘sorry Waves I’ve got a 9am lecture tomorrow’ Chrissy said as she ushered Nicole and Waverly still hand in hand out of her room. Waverly knew for a fact Chrissy had all Wednesday off and was only doing this to give them some alone time. ‘now get out’ She added with a laugh. 

As Jeremy locked his door behind him and Chrissy shut the door in their faces Nicole looked incredibly confused.  
‘So I guess they’re rooting for us’ She said with a laugh.  
‘Im sorry about that’ Waverly apologised ‘They think they’re helping but it’s just kind of awkward’  
Nicole shrugged. ‘I’ve had worse dates’  
‘Oh so you think is a date?’ asked Waverly ‘That very optimistic of you’  
‘What else would it be’ winked Nicole. 

‘God you’re unbearable’ said Waverly with a smile. ‘come on. Lets watch a film in my room’ She added pulling the older girl into her room and shutting the door behind them.  
‘What do you want to watch’ Asked Nicole sitting down on the bed and letting go of Waverly’s hand.  
‘Anything’ Waverly shrugged. ‘Maybe something Disney?’ She asked.  
‘Sounds great’ Nicole confirmed as Waverly stood up to choose a film. She decided on Moana and the two women sat together on the bed to watch it. 

Despite how close they had been before neither girl felt as comfortable. Without the buffers of her friends Waverly felt self-conscious about touching Nicole and she felt a blush rise on her chest and her heart rate start to rise.  
She turned her head to face the older girl.  
‘Waverly?..’ Started Nicole. But her mouth was stopped from finishing her thought by the soft embrace of Waverly’s lips. Waverly pushed forwards into Nicole and her hand found the back of her head where wisps of red hair lay on the taller girls smooth neck. 

Reluctantly Nicole pulled away. Her pupils blown wide and staring at Waverly with growing intensity. ‘is this what you want’ She said breathily.  
Waverly pulled backwards and sat on her knees to face Nicole. ‘Yes I do, and it scares me how much I want this’ The younger girls eyes were filled with vulnerability ‘because I don’t just want this, I want how safe you’ve made me feel over the couple of days I’ve known you. And I want the heat that I feel both times we’ve almost kissed. And now that I’ve actually kissed you I want all of that and more’  
Nicole smiled, ‘I want that too.’ She stated bringing a hand to caress the side of Waverly’s face. ‘I want you’ She said with a wide smile.  
Waverly smiled back and then leaned in, their lips moved softly together at first. Neither girl dominant nor demanding in what they wanted. Nicole pulled their lips apart and rested her forehead against Waverly’s.  
‘you’re pretty good at that’ she said with a smirk. Waverly smiled and rolled her eyes before crashing their mouths together. As they kissed Nicole raised herself to her knees and pushed Waverly backwards onto the bed, she brushed her tongue across Waverly’s lower lip and was rewarded with a breathy sigh from the smaller girl. Waverly opened her mouth into the kiss and Nicole caressed her tongue with her own. Their bodies were full of unreleased passion and as Nicole’s thigh slipped between Waverly’s toned legs the brunette let out an unexpected moan. Nicole pulled back from Waverly’s body. 

‘We should stop’ She said panting. ‘I don’t want to rush things’  
‘yes’ said Waverly reluctantly ‘but that doesn’t mean we can’t carry on doing this’, she punctuated the end of her sentence with a small peck and then sat up. She pushed Nicole into a sitting position and sat atop her lap. Waverly slowly tilted her head and smiled at the red head.  
‘Kiss me’ She muttered her eyes dark and full of promise. Nicole was quick to fulfil the request and their mouths met in a needy dance. Waverly’s tongue begged for entrance this time and the two began to get carried away again. Waverly’s hand slipped under the hem of Nicole’s hoodie and found a place on her bare back. Nicole sighed at the feel of Waverly touching her skin and she kissed her intensely. The older girls hands wandered downwards and came to rest on Waverly’s waist. She tested the waters and placed her hands on the swell of Waverly’s ass softly. The younger girl broke their kiss and Nicole worried she’d gone too far.  
‘As much as I’m enjoying this I don’t think I’m going to be able to stop if we carry on’ Waverly sighed. ‘These’ she added with a smirk gesturing to Nicole’s hands ‘are in a great place, but maybe next time’  
‘noted’ grinned Nicole. Waverly kissed her sweetly one more time and then swung her leg from over Nicole’s lap. They looked at the screen and laughed. The movie was already 30 minutes in.  
‘Do you want to stay?’ asked Waverly as they settled down to watch the rest of the film. ‘just to sleep’ she added with a smile.  
‘Yeah that sounds good. I’m at the gym in the morning so I’ll try not to wake you when I leave’  
‘Okay’ said Waverly as she dragged a blanket over the two of them and curled into Nicole’s side. The movie passed in comfortable silence only occasionally broken by Waverly’s quiet singing. 

When it finished Nicole asked to borrow some pyjamas and changed into them in the bathroom while Waverly climbed into bed. Nicole climbed into the bed behind her and wrapped an arm around Waverly’s stomach.  
‘Is this okay?’ She asked. Waverly was already half asleep after a busy couple of days and Nicole asked again slightly louder.  
‘Is this okay?’  
‘of course babe’ came the muttered answer. Nicole switched off the light and beamed to herself in the dark.


End file.
